Problem: Simplify the expression. $(-2n-1)(-4n+4)$
Solution: First distribute the ${-2n-1}$ onto the ${-4n}$ and ${4}$ $ = {-4n}({-2n-1}) + {4}({-2n-1})$ Then distribute the ${-4n}.$ $ = ({-4n} \times {-2n}) + ({-4n} \times {-1}) + {4}({-2n-1})$ $ = 8n^{2} + 4n + {4}({-2n-1})$ Then distribute the ${4}$ $ = 8n^{2} + 4n + ({4} \times {-2n}) + ({4} \times {-1})$ $ = 8n^{2} + 4n - 8n - 4$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 8n^{2} - 4n - 4$